


Between Two Warriors

by garrisonbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Power Play, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was created as a soldier, and though he never gave it much thought, the fact that another soldier is what attracts him comes as no surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Two Warriors

**Author's Note:**

> This was a combination of the prompts Dean/Cas first time and Cas sees Dean being a badass and needs to jump his bones. Still celebrating 400 followers. Likely will be for days to come by the time I manage to work through all my prompts.
> 
> Enjoy ;]

As fragile as humans were, many angels tended to forget just how much power they could take for themselves. Castiel never forgot this, couldn’t forget this when he fought with Dean. The first time he ventured into a den of demons with the accomplished hunter he realized there was a distinct difference between watching from a distance and witnessing firsthand. Dean had no Grace, no power with which to smite any demons who wanted to take his life. All he had was the knife he and Sam stole from Ruby.

To say he made do would have been a large discredit and disrespect to him. The swiftness with which he moved reminded Castiel of the fiercest warriors in Heaven. The knife cut through flesh and tore down every abomination that ventured too close. Even without his brother he was efficient and deadly. Castiel smote his way through the den, following Dean’s lead as they left a trail of used husks in their wake. Every muscle and bone worked perfectly in a predator’s dance. Demons liked to think they were powerful, that they were the ones who preyed on humanity. Dean was showing the opposite to be true. In the end Castiel had to leave Dean’s side briefly to keep many demons from fleeing.

When he came back the final four were dead, lying in a haphazard circle at Dean’s feet. Dean was panting, the smell of death and sweat thick in the air. His skin was flushed, glistening slightly in light that filtered in through dirty windows. Castiel felt something foreign pulse in his vessel at the sight. Even many months later he could perfectly remember every detail of remaking Dean’s body. Weaving together his nerves and his muscles, sewing his skin together until it was whole. He remembered every glimmering detail of the soul he placed back within that perfectly remade vessel. It seemed different now, when the body was the man.

Shame began to curl at the edges of his Grace, this was his charge, the Righteous Man and he was not to feel lust for him. He was to love and protect him as commanded. A rebellious voice chimed in, overpowering the shame that would help him control himself. _But you do love him, you love him above all else. It’s not coveting when it’s love, it isn’t lust when it’s love. You know the Word, Castiel. Love is an entirely different matter than the sin of lust. Carnal worship is not the same as carnal sin, you could—_ no, that train of thought would lead him down a dark path. One that could lead to doubt and disobedience. But didn’t he already have his doubts? He’d told Dean that much himself. Surely doubts did not come unfounded. Their Father made them to be intelligent. Castiel was no fool.

Their Father. What would he think? Castiel had been tasked with retrieving Dean, saving him and yet he was having thoughts of using his body. _Not just his body, you love him. Never just his body, Castiel._

Maybe that’s what humans meant when they said the Devil was in the details.

Dean’s voice snapped him out of his reverie. “Cas, you all right, man?” His voice was concerned, his eyes soft. Castiel was lost.

“Yes, Dean, I’m fine. Let’s return to the hotel.” Castiel should leave, he should fly off and make penance for the sinful acts he was thinking of committing. But the way Dean’s face brightened a bit when Castiel mentioned staying with him snapped every bit of divine restraint he had.

Castiel lusted for this man and should Dean be willing, he would have him.

The drive back to the hotel was painfully slow and confining, yet somehow a comfort. He could watch the world move by more slowly, catch details he may otherwise miss in flight. It would have provided time to think, to regain his sanity if the entire space didn’t smell like Dean. His music was playing through the speakers and he was singing along. Castiel pondered for a moment if he didn’t regret correcting the small imperfections in his vocal chords, because Dean’s singing was only making the intense throb of desire worse.

They pulled up the hotel and Castiel contemplated leaving Dean then, he was safe and there was truly no need to stay. He had other places he could be, other duties to which he could attend.

“So, uh, you still stickin’ around or?” The uncertainty in Dean’s voice broke him and before he registered the movement he was nodding his vessel’s head.

“If you’ll have me I’d like to stay for a while.” His voice was soft and it surprised him. Normally the throat of his vessel had a hard time translating the thunderous blast of his true voice to the manageable vibration of a human’s. He was acting meek when all he felt was the desire to pin Dean beneath him and unmake him just as surely as he’d put him back together. Though the skillset he’d use this time around would be considerably different.

Dean smiled to him, a small and beautiful twitch of muscles that helped stave off any sort of apprehension Castiel had. “Yeah, that’d be cool.”

They entered the hotel room, Dean in front of Castiel. He tried to restrain, to find a topic of conversation, anything to keep him from disgracing himself. But the moment the door clicked shut he snapped his fingers, both of them clean of any dirt from their previous hunt.

Dean laughed, disbelief clear in his voice as he spoke. “Did you just mojo us clean?”

Dean turned around to face him and Castiel grabbed his face, pulling him into a forceful kiss. A muffled sound of surprise pushed against his lips before Dean responded vigorously. Dean shoved him against the wall, pinning him there with the entire front of his body. He felt the slick warmth of Dean’s tongue against his lips and opened without hesitation. Billions of years of existing and he’d never felt alive until he grabbed Dean’s soul from the Pit. Now, with his charge’s tongue in his mouth, licking all over and tasting him he couldn’t help but feel his true form expanding further beneath his vessel’s skin. He’d never had a kiss before and it was so much but nowhere near what he truly wanted. Dean’s hair was soft and thick between his fingers, a low growl shaking Dean’s chest when he pulled just slightly.

He rolled his hips forward, Dean’s cock hard against him. That was definitely something he didn’t regret rebuilding perfectly. The anticipation of its weight in his hand made him moan. Dean gave one parting lick to the bottom of his tongue, sucking on his lower lip roughly before pulling back. His mouth slipped along Castiel’s neck, teeth nipping at the skin and lips dragging as he ground their erections together through so many layers of clothing.

“Fuck, Cas. Never thought you’d want this.” He dragged his teeth over the curve of Castiel’s jaw and the angel let his head fall back, a heavy _thunk_ resounding as he seemed to lose all finer muscle control. The sensations were overwhelming, he could feel every ounce of blood as it filled his cock, feel every nerve spark and light up to tell him just how good Dean felt pressed against him. Dean’s hands moved inside the trench coat and suit jacket, the thin cotton dress shirt doing almost nothing to hide the feeling of rough callouses against his vessel’s much smoother skin. “You… I mean this is you, right? Not something you were or—“

Castiel cut him off by yanking his head back by his hair to kiss him impatiently. This time it was his tongue that thrust inside, he set the pace and he could faintly hear the sounds of seams ripping in his shirt as he took control away from Dean. He broke the kiss and stared at Dean, panting even though he wasn’t truly short of breath. "I want... I want you, I want what you gave Anna. Please, Dean."

Dean moved forward and kissed the hinge of his jaw, his fingers untucking Castiel’s shirt before venturing underneath to rub his skin soothingly. "Shh, shh, it's okay. Anna didn't get a third of what I'm gonna give you, Cas. I'll take care of you."

Castiel moaned at the sound of Dean’s voice dropping lower, the rougher edges smoothed down in his arousal. He smiled and let Dean rip his shirt open before undoing his belt buckle. His hands were still holding Dean’s head and he began to feel that the situation was unfair. Teeth bit into his flesh, sharp points of pressure that pinched his skin and made the pleasure in his groin stand out even more brilliantly than before. Castiel reached down with his right hand took hold of Dean’s shirts with greedy fingers.

“Actually Dean,” he pulled and willed the shirts to come away from Dean’s body, the fabric hanging uselessly in the air, still warm from the contact it had with Dean’s skin, “I’ll take care of you.”

Dean pulled back just as he unzipped Castiel’s pants, the fly opening quickly under the strain of his erection. The hunter smiled, his eyes growing darker and more pleased. “Yeah?”

Castiel smirked in return, giving Dean’s jeans the same treatment as his shirts before tossing them aside on the floor. “Yes.”

Dean chuckled lowly, the sound heating Castiel’s skin as rough hands dove down to cup and squeeze his vessel’s ass. “That’s cheatin’, Cas.”

Castiel licked a broad stripe up Dean’s neck, lapping at his jaw as Dean’s perpetual five o’clock shadow pricked his tongue. He kissed Dean’s Adam’s apple, relishing in the vibrations that shook his lips. “You’re enjoying it.”

Dean laughed again, the sound turning to a groan as Castiel cupped his dick and sucked his neck. “I always did have a thing for breaking the rules.”

Even though Dean’s body was larger in size than his vessel, he was picked up easily, his legs wrapping around Castiel’s slim hips as he was carried to the bed and dropped roughly. He watched as Dean slid out of his underwear, cock smacking against his lower abdomen and leaving a small glistening spot of precome as it did. Castiel shrugged out of his own clothing, toeing off his shoes and letting his pants fall to the floor in a heap. Dean’s eyes raked over him, pupils expanding further as he licked his lips. He crawled onto the bed, pushing Dean down flat against the mattress. They kissed again, Dean’s hands roaming across his back. Strong fingers dug into the muscles of his shoulders, kneading between his shoulder blades and his wings twitched from their folded position.

He could feel Dean smirking into the kiss before he broke it and rubbed the spot again. Castiel moaned and thrust his hips down. “Think I found your sweet spot, Cas.” His voice was smug and self-satisfied.

Castiel growled curled his tongue around the shell of Dean’s ear, blowing across wet surface to cool it. Dean shivered and moaned. He nipped gently at the lobe, dragging his teeth across to tug the skin lightly. “Do not forget, Dean, I put this body of yours back together. For every one point of pleasure you find on me, I already know dozens on you.”

Dean whimpered and wrapped his legs around Castiel’s hips. The angel smirked and kissed just over the canal in Dean’s ear, the light press of lips amplified, as well as the soft exhale when Castiel pulled back. His legs squeezed tighter, allowing him to rub insistently against Castiel’s clothed cock. “Is this what you want, Dean? Would you like to wrap your legs around my hips while I thrust into you?” His mouth was still close to Dean’s ear, but he was far enough back that he could see the muscle of Dean’s jaw bulge as he ground his teeth.

His eyes were tightly shut as he tried to reign in some form of control. He finally managed to open them and look Castiel directly in the eye, the green burning hot around his enlarged pupil. “You know what I want, Cas? I want you to take that smug attitude and make good on your word. If you’re so confident, then fuck me through this shitty hotel bed.”

Castiel smiled, pushing into Dean’s thrusts as he continued to rut against him. “As you wish, Dean.”

His charge pulled him down, shoving their mouths together in something more akin to biting than kissing. It took a moment once Dean began sucking his tongue for him to remember his task and pull away from the inviting body below. Once standing he pulled his boxers away the same way he’d disrobed Dean and admired the feral look the human had. His hair was as wrecked as he always accused Castiel’s of being and his skin was once again glistening with a slight sheen of sweat. The full swell of his cock against his stomach was a temptation Castiel scarcely believed he’d resisted before to this point. It was dark with blood, leaking even more than before and as Dean watched him his hand slid down, teasing Castiel with the way he rubbed over his balls and spread his legs. Castiel licked his lips as Dean’s hole was exposed.

“That what you want, Cas?” Dean rubbed a teasing finger around the rim and the last of Castiel’s patience snapped. He surged back and ripped Dean’s hand away, pinning them to the bed with his own.

His right hand slipped up Dean’s arm and fit perfectly over the scar on his shoulder. Castiel felt a possessive flare push through him, causing him to squeeze roughly. “Mine.” His voice was dark, predatory and Dean’s smile in response was the same.

“Then take me.” Their mouths were drawn back together, the kiss intense and sloppy. Castiel picked up his left hand and snapped his fingers, a bottle of lube pulled from out of nowhere sitting in his palm. Dean laughed against his tongue. He broke the kiss to tease his angel further. “Mmm, a good soldier is always prepared?”

Castiel huffed a small laugh against Dean’s lips. For as much as the other angels complained about it, he was rather beginning to enjoy the way Dean couldn’t stop talking. He sat up, kneeling between Dean’s spread legs. The cap opened with a soft click and he and Dean smiled to each other conspiratorially. Castiel poured a generous amount over his fingers, some of it dripping down onto Dean’s balls and hole. He hissed, shivering slightly at the cool liquid.

He reached forward and pressed a slick finger to massage the taut ring of muscle. The lube was set aside, his other hand moving to wrap around Dean’s hard shaft. Dean let his head fall back, his body relaxing as Castiel squeezed and played with him. His thumb rubbed the base of the head, smearing precome along the flushed skin. As he pleasured Dean his body began to relax, allowing Castiel’s first finger to slip just inside the first ring of muscle. He smiled as Dean gasped and spread his legs wider.

The view of such a strong man spread in front of him, chest heaving as he moaned opened the door to something primal in him. His brothers remarked that he was different upon raising Dean’s soul. No doubt they would find even more of him changed after this. Despite whatever Uriel and Zachariah warned against, he couldn’t find this to be a bad thing. In his spirit he knew the difference between an act of sin and an act of devotion. His fingers moving within Dean’s body, Dean relaxing and opening to accept him, it all felt like most pure form of worship he could imagine. There was no sin here.

Dean opened enough for two fingers and immediately Castiel crooked them, finding the small point of pleasure that he’d been the one to replace. Even then he wondered if Dean could ever gain pleasure from his touch as he was now. As his perfect spine bowed and forced Castiel’s fingers further in the angel’s thoughts wandered to the potential uses for the rather wondrous range of motion the human body had.

The muscles in Dean’s thighs quaked as his orgasm approached. Such subtle twitches that drew his eyes even as he squeezed the base of Dean’s shaft to prolong the pleasure they could both gain. Not that Dean wouldn’t be able to get another erection, but Castiel was becoming a rather greedy soldier of Heaven and he wanted to be inside Dean to feel it when he came.

He was able to slip a third finger in, putting more lube on them to make sure Dean felt as much pleasure as possible. Dean’s hips moved in time with his fingers, rolling smoothly to meet each inward thrust. Castiel rubbed over his prostate again, his cock pulsing at the broken moan Dean let out. He gently spread his fingers apart just a fraction of an inch, watching in fascination as the muscles clung to him but spread wider at the same time. He took his fingers out, spreading lube across his length as he breathed deeply to steady himself.

The slow push into the heat of Dean’s body was almost infuriating in how much sensation it involved. He held Dean’s thighs in quivering hands, watching as he disappeared in the man’s body. The heat was intense, the slick grip of him testing Castiel every inch of the way. But he would not hurt Dean, this was their first coupling and hopefully not their last and he needed it to be enjoyable. For that he would hold himself steady and push in slowly. Half way in he stopped and fell forward, bracing on his elbows as he kissed Dean again. Dean’s body relaxed around him and he pushed further until he was fully sheathed. They both groaned into the kiss as he bottomed out.

Dean’s head fell back to the pillows and Castiel couldn’t resist licking his throat as it was exposed. The hunter laughed and wrapped his legs around Castiel’s midsection, locking his ankles together behind his back.

“Fuck, I haven’t done this in years.” His hands rested on Castiel’s ribs, his fingers always moving as they ghosted across his skin.

Castiel lay his head on Dean’s shoulder, drawing in deep breaths of air that only managed to immerse him in Dean’s scent even more. Dean shifted his hips up, drawing Castiel further in. The sensations of Dean’s thick legs wrapped around him, of sweat trailing down his spine and the almost ticklish touch of Dean’s rough fingers snapped him back to reality. The scale of what he was doing, the act they were committing, hit him full force. “I’ve never done this before.”

He lifted his head and looked Dean in the eye, the questioning gaze he was fixed with almost making him anxious. “I’m your first?” His voice was small, seeking. It sounded so beautifully like a prayer that all Castiel wanted to do was have him say it again.

“You’re the only one I’ve found worthy, a warrior from whom demons flee and a protector that would rather sacrifice a seal than kill innocent people. You are my first Dean, likely my only.” Dean gaped openly for a moment before Castiel began thrusting slowly, drawing out as far as he could stand before pushing in swiftly. Dean’s fingers no longer tickled his flesh but instead clawed for purchase against it. Blunt nails dug into him, scoring his back with sharp, hot trails that made him buck roughly.

His arms moved under Dean’s back, his fingers wrapping around the tops of his broad shoulders as he was pulled to meet each thrust. Dean’s panting moans fueled him further, his thrusts becoming more forceful as the pleasure built. They kissed, sucking on tongues and biting each other’s lips until their mouths were slick and swollen. Dean was only growing louder, pushing into him and goading him on as he spoke.

“Fuck, Cas. Fucking knew you’d be like this, make it feel so good.” Dean threw his head back and grunted, cursing roughly as he forced a hand between them to rub his throbbing cock.

Castiel could feel the brush of Dean’s knuckles against his stomach, his hand moving frantically as his cries grew in volume and pitch. His lips found Dean’s ear, kissing and blowing softly in a sharp contrast to the violent snapping of his hips. “Mine, Dean, you’re mine.”

“Fuck, yours, yours, Cas!” Dean’s body froze, his back arching up from the mattress as he came with a shout, Castiel’s own name included in the guttural sounds.

Dean’s body tightened impossibly around his own and Castiel lost himself in the overwhelming pleasure. His hips moved seemingly of their own accord, the sound of smacking skin littering the air. He barely registered the sounds of his moans as he grew nearer to completion. His skin tingled, an insatiable heat building low in his belly, he was approaching something terrifying and while he felt it should make him stop all he wanted was to know this feeling the way he knew the weight of a blade in his hand. He wanted to be able to look back and remember this moment with a perfect clarity for the rest of his existence.

“Come for me, Cas. If I’m yours then you’re mine. Give it to me.” Castiel felt himself ignite, the nerves of his vessel surging with electricity, his true form burning and bursting just below his skin as he lost control. He screamed, the feeling of release so perfect and foreign that he knew he’d need it again.

His body collapsed onto Dean’s, his muscles disturbingly loose as he panted and calmed. Dean was rubbing his shoulders and running gentle fingers through his hair. He hummed appreciatively and nuzzled further into his throat before lifting up to look at him once again. The smile that met him begged to be kissed, but stayed even through it. When he pulled back he knew there was glass all over the hotel room. Just as when he’d entered the barn months ago, the lights were shattered, as well as the mirrors and it seemed the window at the front of the room was cracked as well.

“You know, next time we do this, we gotta pick a place with less glass.” Dean laughed and kissed him again, biting Castiel’s lower lip softly.

Castiel chuckled. “What glass?”

Dean’s brows furrowed and he opened his mouth to speak before looking around. The room was made whole. He shook his head, chest shaking from even more laughter. “Never mind. Just promise me there’ll be a next time and we can do it anywhere you like.”

Castiel smiled softly. “There can be as many next times as you want, Dean.”


End file.
